Heart Breaker
by Mizutani Miki
Summary: Tak ada yang mengetahui hati siapa yang memiliki, entah kau, dia, atau mereka? fic persembahan untuk ichigo fuyomi-san


**Heart Breaker  
**

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang dingin di Konoha tak menghalangi orang-orang untuk menjalankan aktivitasnya. Tak terkecuali seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang telah membuka café nya, yang terletak tepat dipinggir jalanan ramai konoha. Senyumnya tak pernah luntur sejak pintu café dibukanya. Selesai dengan bersih-bersih, ia membalik papan didepan café sehingga orag-orang tahu bahwa café tersebut sudah dibuka.

"naruto, maaf aku terlambat" seorang pemuda berambut coklat terlihat kecapaian berlari dengan indikasi nafasnya yang masih terengah-engah dan keringat yang muncul di udara yang dingin di konoha.

Pemuda pirang yang dipanggil naruto hanya tersenyum "tak apa kiba, aku juga baru buka"

"bukannya apa, aku adalah karyawanmu. Mana ada karyawan datang ketika pemiliknya telah selesai mempersiapkan café nya untuk buka" pemuda berambut coklat yang dipanggil kiba tetap merasa bersalah.

"bukankah sudah aku katakan, semua yang bekerja disini adalah temanku bukan karyawanku" naruto tetap bersikukuh

"tetap saja judulnya karyawan, karena aku bekerja padamu. Sudahlah kalau aku disini, aku tidak akan siap melayani pelanggan yang bisa kapan saja datang" kiba mulai melangkah memasuki café untuk berganti baju yang telah menjadi seragam wajib setiap pelayan "ah dan juga kapan sepupumu itu datang naruto? Bukankah dia juga akan bekerja disini?"  
"dia bukan bekerja disini kiba, dia hanya part time disini selama ia melanjutkan study nya di konoha. Dan dia masih 2 bulan lagi kemari" ujar naruto

"lama sekali" kiba hanya dapat menghela nafas mendengar penuturan naruto

"sudah sana, kau ganti baju"

Kiba hanya menunjukkan cengirannya sebelum melangkah masuk untuk bersiap-siap. Tak lama café yang tadinya sepi kini mulai didatangi pengunjung. Kebanyakan adalah mahasiswa yang menjadi pelanggan tetap. Selain harga yang relatif terjangkau juga terdapat fasilitas wifi gratis, sehingga mereka dapat juga mengerjakan tugas disana.

Tak hanya itu, banyak kaum hawa yang menjadi pelanggan tetap café milik naruto. Alasannya, tentu saja ada naruto pemuda berusia 24 tahun yang tampan karena ia adalah blasteran, ayahnya adalah warga amerika keturunan jepang dan ibunya adalah warga jepang asli. Sedang naruto memiliki paras menurun dari sang ayah tetapi kulitnya menurun dari sang ibu.

Naruto memiliki kulit tan eksotis khas asia tetapi berambut pirang asli bak orang amerika. Senyumnya lebar yang selalu menyebarkan kebahagiaan. Sayangnya pemuda tersebut kini memiliki seorang kekasih berambut sewarna sakura yang cantik. Bahkan namanya pun sama dengan nama bunga khas jepang tersebut.

Tanpa terasa kini matahari telah merajai hari. Namun sinarnya yang terang tak dapat mengalahkan dinginnya udara. Karenanya sebagian orang memilih memasuki café naruto walau hanya sekedar untuk menhangatkan diri. Selain itu interior café yang nyaman membuat orang betah untuk duduk berlama-lama di café tersebut.

Naruto yang hanya duduk dibelakang kasir tetap menyunggingkan senyum sejuta wattnya kepada pengunjung. Terkadang kawan-kawannya bertanya-tanya, pernahkah pemuda tersebut merasa lelah tersenyum sepanjang waktu. Jawabannya tidak.

Suara hp bordering memanggil naruto untuk melihat handphone nya. Melihat sederet nama kawan lamanya membuat naruto tersenyum sangat lebar. Nama uchiha sasuke tertera di layar handphone naruto.

"halo, sasuke. Apa kabar?"

 _"_ _ah naruto, ini bukan sasuke. Ini aku itachi"_ suara disebrang sana membuat dahi naruto tertaut heran, ia kembali menge check nama yang tertera dan nama uchiha sasuke masih tertera dengan apik di layar handphone nya

"itachi-niichan?" naruto terdengar ragu

 _"_ _ya ini aku, sasuke sedang menuju café mu. Jika dia sudah datang tolong katakan handphone nya tertinggal di kantorku"_

"baik nii-chan" seorang pemuda berambut brunette tertangkap retina naruto memasuki café nya. "ah nii-chan, sasuke sudah datang. Apakah kau ingin berbicara dengannya?"

 _"_ _tak usah, kau katakan saja apa yang aku katakan tadi. Maaf naruto aku ada rapat sekarang, dan terimakasih naruto"_ belum naruto menjawab, sambungan telepon sudah lebih dulu dimatikan.

Naruto segera berdiri dan menyambut kedatangan sasuke. Setelah sebelumnya menitipkan kasir kepada shion, salah satu temannya yang bekerja dengannya, ia membawa sasuke menuju salah satu meja yang terletak di pinggir sebuah kaca besar yang langsung menghadap ke jalan besar. Ia memesankan black coffee kepada kiba untuk segera dibawa ke meja mereka.

"jadi apa kabar sasuke" keberadaan dua pemuda tampan tersebut menarik perhatian kaum hawa yang sedang bersantai di café.

"baik, jadi kau baru saja mendapat telepon dari anikiku?" pertanyaan sasuke membuat alis nauto terangkat bingung.

"bagaimana kau…"  
"aku tahu karena ketika aku masuk kau langsung melihatku tetapi tidak terkejut, padahal aku kemari tak ada yang mengetahuinya selain anikiku, itu juga karena aku bertanya alamat café mu kepada si baka-aniki itu. Jadi apa saja yang dia katakan?" penjelasan kelewat datar dari sasuke hanya membuat naruto menghela nafas maklum sebelum tersenyum.

"dia hanya mengatakan bahwa handphone tertinggal di kantornya sasuke" setelah mengetahui fakta tersebut sasuke segra meraba kantong celananya dan mendapati bahwa handphone nya memang tidak ada.

Melihat hal tersebut naruto hanya tertawa, karena jarang-jarang sasuke kehilangan sifat coolnya tersebut. Setelahnya dari meja tersebut terdengar ocehan dari mulut naruto tentang pengalamannya selama sasuke tidak ada. Dan hanya ocehan naruto, sedang sasuke hanya diam sambil menjawab seperlunya saja.

Kembali handphone naruto bordering, kini naruto terlihat teresenyum ketika tahu siapa yang menelpon. Ia sedikit menjauh dari sasuke untuk berbicara. Sesekali sasuke melihat naruto tersenyum lembut dan berbicara dengan suara yang pelan. Dahi sasuke sedikit berkerut melihat naruto mengusap dahinya dan kembali berbicara seolah meminta pengertian.

Setelah kembali naruto hanya tersenyum dan meminta maaf kepada sasuke, ia juga berpamitan untuk pergi menemui seseorang di taman dekat café. Melihat naruto terburu-buru membuat sasuke kebingungan. Ia mengunjungi naruto di café milik naruto karena ia sudah lama tak berjumpa dengan sahabat masa kecilnya tersebut, tetapi nampaknya naruto sedang terburu-buru.

Sedang naruto setelah menitipkan café kepada kiba, ia segera melesat menuju taman. Ia lupa kalau ia memiliki janji dengan pacarnya, sakura. Membuat sakura marah adalah hal terakhir dalam list naruto. Sakura adalah wanita yang cantik dan lembut. Tetapi ketika dia marah, bahkan naruto yang seorang laki-laki memilih mundur.

Di taman, sakura telah duduk menunggu naruto. Ingin dia marah karena naruto terlambat di kencan mereka. Ketika ia mengunjungi café milik naruto, seseorang yang familiar tertangkap matanya. Dengan segera ia kembali ke taman. Menghindari sosok yang sebenarnya masih ia rindukan hingga saat ini. Sosok yang membuat ia merasa bersalah pada naruto.

.

.

Sudah 2 bulan sasuke telah pulang ke konoha, namun tak satu kalipun sosok perempuan yang ia cintai menghubunginya. Bukan ia ingin sang wanita tersebut yang menghubungi duluan. Ia juga sudah berulang kali menghubugi ponselnya, tetapi selalu terhubung dengan mail box. Sedang orangtua dari si wanita saat ini sedang berada dalam perjalanan bisnis.

Hal ini membuat ia khawatir. Ia percaya bahwa mereka masih saling mencintai. Hubungan mereka juga tidak main-main. Ia pulang ke konoha untuk melamar sang terkasih, tetapi rencana tersebut harus tertunda karena keberadaan sang terkasih hilang bak ditelan bumi.

Siang ini sasuke memilih makan siang di café sahabat baiknya, ia butuh bercerita dengan naruto. Mungkin nanti naruto dapat membantu mencarikan kekasihnya yang hilang. Mengendarai mobil dengan tenang, sesekali ia memperhatikan suasana siang di luar kantornya.

Sampai di café milik naruto, sasuke tak langsung turun dari mobil, ia masih menerima telpon dari sang kakak yang menanyakan keberadaannya. Karena terlalu sibuk menelpon, sasuke tak menyadari seoran gadis bersurai merah jambu baru saja keluar dari café dan mencium naruto tepat dibibirnya. Sasuke hanya menyadari bahwa kawannya tersebut sedang teresnyum bak orang idiot menghalangi pintu masuk.

Melihat kedatangan sasuke, naruto langsung menyambut dan meminta kiba membuatkan makan siang untuk sasuke dengan ekstra tomat serta jus tomat. Sasuke tersenyum melihat naruto yang masih mengingat makanan kesukaannya.

Kedua alis sasuke tertaut melihat hanya 1 porsi makanan yang berada di atas mejanya, sedang naruto duduk bersamanya "kau tak ikut makan?" tanyanya

"kebetulan aku sudah makan siang dengan pacarku sasuke" jawaban naruto tak serta merta membuat sasuke percaya

"pacar? Sejak kapan kau punya pacar"

Naruto memperlihatkan seringainya sebelum menjawab "memang baru 4 bulan ini kami jadian" melihat raut terkejut sasuke naruto seperti ingin tertawa "yang bisa dapat pacar yang cantik bukan hanya kamu saja sasuke aku pun bisa, lain kali akan ku kenalkan kalian"

Melihat kelakuan sahabat konyolnya, sasuke tak kuasa menahan senyum. Hal seperti ini lah yang ia rindukan selama ia menjalani pendidikan di luar negeri.

"bicara soal pacar sasuke, kudengar kau telah bertunangan?"

"hn"

"tega sekali kau sasuke, aku sahabatmu tetapi kau tak mengundangku dalam pesta pertunanganmu" naruto merajuk sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya.

"itu pesta tertutup dobe, tentu saja hanya keluargaku dan keluarga tunanganku saja yang diundang"

"jadi kapan kalian menikah?" pertanyaan sederhana namun dapat membuat hati sasuke terasa perih.

"nanti, kau pasti aku undang" sasuke memilih untuk tidak memberitahukan soal tunangannya yang menghilang.

"benar? Awas aja sampai aku tak diundang, aku akan langsung menerobos dalam pesta pernikahanmu nanti. Lagipula aku yakin mikoto obasan tak mungkin melupakanku" ocehan naruto hanya dibalas dengusan kesal dari sasuke.

"dobe"

"teme, berhentilah memanggilku seper…" perkataan naruto harus terpotong oleh suara handphone yang bordering.

Sembari mengangkat, naruto berjalan menjauh dari sasuke. Sasuke kembali melihat gesture meminta pengertian dari naruto. Siapa yang menelpon naruto? Apakah pacarnya? Hal itulah yang sedang dipikirkan sasuke.

Desahan napas terlihat keluar dari mulut naruto. Hal ini membuat sasuke tersenyum kecil. Ia teringat dengan tunangannya yang sedikit posesif dengannya, mungkin naruto juga memiliki pacar yang posesif seperti dirinya.

Melihat naruto kembali berjalan menuju dirinya, sasuke tak tahan untuk menggoda sahabatnya tersebut "posesif heh"

Mendengar sindiran sasuke, naruto hanya tersenyum sambil memalingkan muka. Sasuke tahu naruto sedang kesal, kesal karena tebakan beruntungnya tadi.

.

.

Naruto kini berada di sebuah taman bermain. Ia memiliki janji dengan sakura untuk seharian kencan dengannya di taman bermain. Ia sudah menyusun rencana akan seperti apa jalan-jalannya kali ini. Ingin menaiki wanahan apa natinya, semua telah terprogram dengan apik. Namun suara lembut yang berada di seberang telpon menhancurkan rencanannya. Sakura tak dapat kencan hari ini karena ia sudah memiliki janji dengan temannya lebih dahulu.

Menghilangkan rasa kecewanya, naruto memilih menuju sebuah mall yang terletak tak jauh dari taman bermain tersebut. Ia berputar-putar tak tentu arah. Ia tak mungkin kembali ke café setelah dengan sombongnya ia bercerita kepada kiba bahwa ia akan kencan berdua dengan sakura.

Bosan dengan mall tersebut, naruto memilih berkendara mengelilingi kota untuk menhilangkan suntuk. Merasa lapar, ia memilih salah satu restoran siap saji yang tak sengaja ia lihat.

Setelah memakirkan mobilnya, ia segera memasuki restoran tersebut. Kedatangannya membuat beberapa kaum hawa yang melihatnya, memerah mukanya. Ketika ia menuju counter untuk memesan tak sengaja matanya melihat siluet sahabatnya sedang duduk sendiri di salah satu sudut restoran.

Memilih untuk menyapa lebih dahulu, membuat naruto melangkahkan kakinya semakin dalam di restoran tersebut. Ia tersenyum ketika ternyata tebakannya adalah benar adanya.

"aku tak pernah tahu bahwa ternyata kau juga suka dengan makanan cepat saji sasuke"

Melihat sahabatnya terkejut membuat naruto merasa senang "apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"tentu saja untuk makan, apa lagi?" jawab naruto

"tapi restoran ini cukup jauh dari café mu, dan lagi apa kau menutup café mu?"pertanyaan beruntun tersebut membuat naruto memutarkan kedua bola matanya.

"tentu saja caféku tetap buka sasuke, aku hanya jalan-jalan saja. Jadi apakah kau sendirian?"

"aku dengan tunanganku" mendengar jawaban sasuke membuat naruto tersenyum lebar.

"kalau begitu kenalkan kami, aku akan memesan lebih dahulu" melihat perubahan raut wajah sasuke yang terlihat tak rela membuat naruto tertawa "tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian. Mungkin akan ku makan dirumah pesanannku"

Setelah beberapa saat, naruto kembali menuju meja sasuke. Ia telah menenteng beberapa makanan. Dari belakang ia dapat melihat seseorang yang familiar dengannya. Rasa penasarannya semakin tinggi, ia ingin maju tetapi tidak berani. Ia takut apabila apa yang dipikirannya benar-benar terjadi. Memilih mempuaskan rasa penasarannya, naruto terus melangkah menuju sasuke.

Pelan ia memanggil seseorang yang sedang bermesraan dengan sahabatnuya "sakura?"

Terkejut? Tentu saja naruto terkejut, yang ada dihadapannya saat ini adalah pacarnya sakura. Pacar yang selalu dipuja-pujanya. Pacar yang selalu menghiasi mimpi-mimpinya. Saat ini ia sedang bermesraan dengan sasuke sahabatnya.

"jadi kau telah mengenal tunanganku naruto?" pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut sasuke membuat hati naruto hancur lebur tak bersisa.

"jadi sakura adalah tunanganmu?"

"ya dia tunanganku"

Mendengar kepastian tersebut naruto segera berbalik badan dan berjalan menjauh dengan cepat. Tetapi sebelum ia keluar dari restoran tangannya ditarik kembali oleh sakura.

"tunggu naruto aku bisa jelaskan semua ini" terlihat sakura sedang memasang wajah yang memelas

"tak perlu sakura, aku sudah cukup mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan sasuke"

"tidak kau harus…" apapun yang akan dikatakan sakura naruto bersyukur sasuke memotongnya.

"apa yang terjadi naruto? Kenapa kau lari seperti itu?"

Dengan senyum yang dipaksakan naruto menjawab perntanyaan sasuke "tidak sasuke, tidak ada yang terjadi. Antara aku dan sakura tak pernah terjadi apapun"

"tapi…"

"kalau begitu aku harus pulang, selamat atas pertunangan kalian. Aku akan menunggu undangan dari kalian" naruto tak tahu apakah senyumnya terlihat aneh atau tidak, ia saat ini hanya merasakan perih yang amat sangat.

"terimakasih sakura dan…" sedikit jeda sebelum ia berbalik dan meninggalkan kedua pasangan tersebut "selamat tinggal" naruto tak tahu seperti apa raut wajah sakura. Ia tak tahu dan tak mau tahu.

Kalau boleh jujur, sakura adalah cinta pertamanya. Dan mungkin akan menjadi satu-satunya. Naruto tak mengerti mengapa nasibnya harus seperti ini.

"maaf… kau menjatuhkan dompetmu" sebuah suara lembut menhentikan langkah naruto

Naruto berbalik dan segera melihat kantongnya, dan benar saja dompetnya menhilang "terimakasih nona, jika kau tak menemukannya mungkin aku akan kebingungan nantinya"

Dengan sedikit senyum ia pamit dan berbalik ingin menuju mobilnya sebelum suara lembut tersebuut memanggilnya.

"tunggu,… kau naruto-kun kan?" mendengar namanya dipanggil naruto berbalik dan melihat lebih seksama seorang wanita manis tengah berdiri didepannya. Mata amethyst milik wanita tersebut mengingatkannya dengan teman lamanya di sekolah menengah dulu.

"kau…." Belum selesai naruto menebak wanita tersebut telah menyebutkan jati dirinya "aku hinata naruto-kun, hyuga hinata"  
"aahh.. hinata-chan, kau adik sepupu neji kan?" kini naruto ingat gadis malu-malu yang katanya pernah menyukainya dulu.

"benar naruto-kun"

"mmm hinata-chan, mau mapir ke café ku. Mungkin agak jauh dari sini. Bagaimana?" melihat senyum hinata, naruto tersenyum dan membawa hinata menuju café miliknya. Mungkin dengan kedatangan hinata naruto mampu melupakan masalahnya sebentar. Mungkin?

.

.

.

.

 **OWARI**

terimakasih telah membaca :) ini adalah sebuah oneshot tantangan dari sahabatku Ichigo Fuyomi-san, semoga kamu suka ya :D


End file.
